


Early Risers

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Werewolf Demoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three nights before the full moon play havoc with Demo's libido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Risers

**Author's Note:**

> Took MANY cues from LightSpeed's "Monstrous Intent" universe which is amazing and is life and you must read all of it now. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/51741

 

 

The three days prior to the full moon were arguably Sniper's favorite in the entire month.  In these three days Demo found himself restless, unavoidably horny, and inescapably affectionate.  Some potent cocktail of hormones, magic, and ancient mystical werewolf instinct invaded Demo's mind, body, and soul.  He was still the same Demo: nothing could take away or even alter that big personality.  But one could only ignore werewolf instincts for so long before they started to become... insistent.  So he was better off rolling with the punches instead of fighting them.  

 

It had to be four thirty in the morning; the pale blue light of the early day was just creeping in under the curtains and tiny birds had just awoken outside to chirp.  Sniper wouldn't have been up for another two hours, maybe three considering how worn out they'd both been lately.  But Demo was awake with the birds and already at his back, snaking a thick arm around his waist and pressing up against his backside.  

 

Humming his sleepy approval, Sniper pushed back and relished the sound of Demo groaning in his ear.  "Mornin' love," he murmured, feeling the heat from Demo's body chasing away the chill of the morning.  

 

Demo landed a kiss behind Sniper's ear in response, wasting no time as he began to gently rock his hips, pushing his morning erection against Sniper's firm ass.  "Want ye, Dee..."  He clutched and grabbed as gently as possible, knowing that Sniper preferred things tender in the morning.  "Y'up for it, maybe?"

 

Sniper couldn't supress his pleasured grin, but had to groan at the request.  " _Want_ to but... still a tad sore from last night, mate."  He huffed in frustration, but it didn't stop him from pushing back again, enjoying the pressure and the sensation of Demo's touch.  

 

Demo trailed kisses up Sniper's neck, a petulant whimper sneaking it's way out his throat.  He pawed at Sniper's chest, squeezing and pinching the taut nipples he found there, making Sniper arch back into him even harder.  "Ye want me, Dee?"

 

Sniper reached back to flail at Demo's hip, damn it he had to get better at saying no and actually meaning it.  "Yeah," he whined, unable to lie (sore arse be damned).  

 

"I ken what we can do, I've got it..."  Demo leaned back only far enough to pull down his boxer shorts and free his erection.  Giving it a few good strokes, he leaned back further to reach into the drawer in his bedside table to grab a bottle of their preferred lube.  He didn't make Sniper roll over, but tugged at the waistband of his pajama bottoms, pushing them down those skinny hips.  He pinched each lily-white cheek and gave them both a quick smack before he took the lube and popped the cap off, dripping a good amount along his cock, shivering as the cool liquid met his overheated flesh.  He poured a little more onto a few fingers and gently insinuated them between Sniper's legs, right where ass met thigh.  

 

Sniper shivered and moaned low when Demo's strong fingers brushed and caressed over the sensitive skin of his inner-thighs, coming up behind his balls to briefly tickle them before retreating again.

 

Getting the idea, Sniper lifted one leg to give Demo room, sighing happily as the lube warmed up to his skin.  He lowered his leg again when Demo slid his cock between Sniper's thighs, sliding easily back and forth.  

 

Sniper shivered and moaned as Demo moved, loving the friction from that thick cock against his cheeks and thighs.  Demo changed his angle and the head of his cock pushed and nudged along Sniper's taint and balls, and Sniper couldn't' help but lower his hand to tease the head that poked out between his legs.  

 

"Mmmm, lovely that," Demo breathed, wrapping his arms firmly around Sniper's body and holding him completely flush with his own.  His hips seemed to move by themselves: the impending change from human to wolf always played hell with his libido, he could hardly control his urge to fuck every hole in Sniper's body.  Funnily enough, that hardly carried over once he had transformed any more: he had other duties to tend to as a fully changed werewolf.  

 

The feeling of Demo thrusting between his legs combined with Demo's possessive growling in his ear was bringing Sniper to the edge faster than he expected.  He clenched his thighs together as tight as he could and jerked himself off, desperately stifling his moaning into his pillow when he came into his hand not three minutes later.  He shivered and shook through the aftershocks even as Demo continued to hump him, growling with approval every time Sniper clenched his thigh muscles.  The lube between his legs felt hot now, and the obscene noises their movements made had his brain doing funny flips.  

 

Demo fucked him faster and harder now, using one hand to push and pull Sniper's hips as his own slammed up to meet them.  The friction and tightness wasn't the same, but it was his Micky, his Dee, his mate, his his his his... 

 

A howl, pure and entirely wolf-like, poured from his mouth as he came between Sniper's thighs, adding to the slickness there.  Sniper clung to him weakly as the soon-to-be-wolf bucked behind him, wrung out from his own orgasm.  He smiled when he felt the hot spatter down his thighs.  Claimed.    

 

Demo continued to weakly thrust until he softened to much to continue and relaxed, limp and sated for the moment.  He peppered kisses and soft bites across Sniper's shoulders and neck, teasing his oversensitive partner.  

 

They both froze when they heard a small noise, so soft and subtle that they would have missed it had they not lived in this house for years.  They knew its natural creaks and groans, and they knew the sound of every type of footstep, from sneaky to guilty to happy to sad.  And they knew this particular sound as well.  It was the soft sound of someone sitting up in bed in the next room.  

 

"Bloody hell, Wolfie," Sniper teased, only partly annoyed.  "You woke them up."

 

"We've got five minutes at most," Demo huffed and leaned over Sniper's shoulder.  They kissed deeply for a few seconds, and Demo ignored the desire to take him again in favor of getting up to fetch a washcloth.  

 

**

 

Lo and behold, almost exactly five minutes later, there was a tentative knock on their bedroom door, after they'd cleaned themselves up, redressed and opened the window to air the place out a bit.  

 

Sniper silently bid peace and quiet a fond farewell.  "Come in," he called.

 

The door creaked open and their four pups all crept in with their respective stuffed animals clenched in their tiny teeth.  They walked on all fours in their full lupine forms up to the bed and stood upright, barely tall enough to see over the mattress.  Sniper was happy to see they were all at least still wearing their PJ's.  Lately they'd taken to walking around in the buff and the two Dads were forced to try and explain why that was only ok for hunting.  Rules, exceptions and social norms were tough to explain to werechildren that could shift from wolf to human at will.  

 

"Bit early, guys.  You don't want to stay in bed just a little longer?"  Sniper reached out to tousle their hair one by one and give them a little scritch behind the ears.  Behind him, Demo played possum.  

 

"But we're _up_ and Da said we hunt chickens today, Poppa."  Ben whispered, unsure if Demo was awake yet.  

 

"Chik-Ins!"  Exclaimed little Bettie, gnashing her itty-bitty teeth.  

 

Demo sat up slowly in bed, with the blanket over his head and his arms outstretched Frankenstein-style.  He boomed in a deep voice, "Whoooo has disturbed my slumberrrrr?!"

 

The pups shrieked in unison and dropped their dolls, bounding out of the room on all fours.  Demo was behind them quick as a flash, roaring and stomping the floor extra-hard.  "I'm a'gonna eat all four of ye m'lads!  Here I come!"  

 

From bed, Sniper laughed as he heard the pups get captured one-by-one to the tune of high-pitched squeals of delight and Demo's faux-roaring.  Maybe he could catch and extra 10 minutes of sleep before his day began.  

 

 


End file.
